Radio frequency welding is a process used to join dielectric components to one another by pressing the components to one another between electrodes. Radio frequency energy is supplied, causing the electrode to create an electromagnetic field at the surfaces of the components to be joined. Because the material or materials of the components are dielectric, the electromagnetic field excites the material, heating it from within and fusing the surfaces of the components to one another at a seamless bond or weld as strong as the joined materials.
Radio frequency welding is typically carried out between top and bottom forming tools configured to apply pressure to the components to be joined. When the components have complex, contoured outer surfaces, it can be difficult to ensure that the tooling reliably applies sufficient pressure to the components in all of the areas required to ensure optimum welds. Accordingly, dedicated tooling with custom mold cavities is sometimes used to ensure that the tooling conforms to and supports the outer surfaces of the components to be joined. Alternatively, a series of shims can be fit between flat tooling and the components to be joined to more closely conform to the contoured outer surfaces of the components. These options may be relatively costly and may slow manufacturing time, as a particular arrangement of the components in the tooling cavities or of the shims may be necessary.